Life is
by Lucyferina
Summary: One-shot. Little spoiler from BD. Bella/Jacob. "He looked even more ruggedly handsome than a month before. He had run away from the pain she was causing him, but she never doubted that he would be back."


**AN:** Ok, usual disclaimer apply.... In don't own the characters, but the plot is mine. This was just a little one-shot that wouldn't leave me alone. I had to write it because I think that Bella and Jacob should be together. There is a spoiler from Breaking Down, so if you haven't read the book please do not go farther than this.

"_Anyone can catch your eye,_

_but it takes someone special to catch your heart."  
_  
Unknown author.

**Life is...**

Bella was walking towards Edward, her hand on her father's arm and her eyes riveted to her future husband. She was thinking that she had it all, the family and the love of her vampire, but then why did she feel incomplete?

It was twilight, the light had been slowly disappearing and a reflection caught her eyes. She was momentarily distracted, she looked down to see what had reflected the light and her eyes focused on her bracelet with the wolf charm.

Alice had insisted that she took it off because it didn't fit with her sophisticated dress. But she had insisted that it was going to stay where it was. She could never part from the bracelet, it meant too much for her. At her determination Alice had finally given in. Now, the bracelet had glowed and something had sparkled in her mind.

She turned to look back to Edward and when she met his eyes she gasped. They weren't the right color! And then she shook her head, _of course they were. It's not like she expected to see anyone else eyes, or did she? Had she been looking for black eyes with thick eyelashes?_

She stopped and she realized that her father was speaking to her. "Bella is everything all right? Don't worry it's normal to feel nervous, it's not every day that you get married. "He smiled at her, but then frowned when he saw her expression."What is it Bella?"

Bella opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She closed her mouth, smiled weakly and decided to start walking again towards Edward. Because it was with him she wanted to be for the rest of her life.

_Wasn't it?_

Again the voice in her head. The voice of the heart she was trying to suppress has spoken to her. She stopped again and she felt Charlie's tension.

She took a look around and finally her eyes settled to the reason of her hesitation.

Her eyes met his and the world stopped.

He was at the edge of the forest wearing just his cut-off jeans. No t-shirt, why would he need one when he run with a body temperature of 108° degrees?

He had come to see her married to his worst enemy, he had come to see her for the last time before she was changed. He had never left and never disappointed her.

And in that moment she knew that she couldn't marry Edward Cullen.

That somehow between the time her vampire fiancée had left and when he got back something had irreversibly changed in her heart.

And that something went by the name of Jacob Black.

She barely whispered the words. "My Jacob."

But every mystical being in attendance had heard.

She looked back at Edward, perfect beautiful never-changing Edward and she said. "I'm sorry."

She pick up her skirt, too long, too lacy, too perfect, too not-Bella and started to run to where Jake was.

He didn't move from where he was, she had to be the one to get to him.

She arrived in front of him and searched his eyes for a sign of his feelings. But they were unreadable.

He looked even more ruggedly handsome than a month before. He had run away from the pain she was causing him, but she never doubted that he would be back. He would never leave her, and now that her mind was made up, neither would she.

He huskily said. "What do you want Bella? You could have waited the end of the ceremony to come and greet me."

She felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I want to be with you Jake. I know that I have a horrible timing, but I hope that you love me enough to get past my stupidity, my stubbornness and my blindness. You have always been so close to me that I almost didn't see it, but when you left I realized that I'm only complete when you are with me. There is nowhere else I would want to be but in your warm arms. I love you Jake, please forgive me and be mine."

Jake searched her face for signs of hesitation and when he saw none he opened his arms and she flew into his warm embrace. He held her tightly.

She couldn't believe that she had almost lost the love of her life. Because now she knew that it didn't matter if Edward had been her first love.

Jake was THE love.

He was the man who never left when things were difficult.

He was the one that caught her the many times she fell.

He was the one who let her free to make mistakes, but always helped her sort out the mess she had made.

He was the one who had patiently waited for her to realize that she didn't have to choose between him and Edward.

There was never a choice.

She had belonged to Jake from the day when he had saved after she almost drowned.

He had let her realize that life was not just smiles and perfect clothes.

Life was sharing a warm soda on a worn-out sofa in a garage.

Life was walking to the beach and sit on a log laughing about silly things.

Life was Jake and Bells till death do them apart.

**The end**


End file.
